No Words
by Izayagurl
Summary: UPDATE! SJ KyuMin's School Life fiction. Sungmin hanya menjalani harinya seperti biasa dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai mengisi sebagian besar kegiatannya. Kau tahu, rasanya dengan perlahan tubuhku terjerat oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepadamu. Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak tahu... lalu siapa yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Super Junior**

_._**Warning**_**: **_Boys Love, typo, misstypo's, OOC .

**Rating**_: _T

**Pairing**_: Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin_

_Don't Like , Don't Read!_

_I've Warned You Guys._

_._

**No Words**

**Chapter 1**

Walaupun akhirnya kau meninggalkanku, mengkhianatiku, dan tak menginginkanku lagi, aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu. Relung ini menjeratku, aku benar-benar berada di bawah mantramu. Walau semua ini tampak semu dan tak ada satu kata yang terungkap.

.

.

Berpikir dan mungkin sedikit merenung, memandangi jendela kelasnya yang buram karena karena kabut serta embun sejak pagi tadi. Orbs cokelat terang itu bergerak perlahan menyusuri celah-celah terang yang masih tersisa di kaca dingin jendela itu. Rambut hitamnya terjatuh indah di sisi wajahnya yang sempurna, kulitnya putih dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

Dia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Aliran udara itu seperti pertanda perasaan pemiliknya yang benar-benar bosan untuk terus terkurung di dalam ruangan kelas yang sunyi ini. Hanya suara kertas yang dibalik dan detik jam yang berulang teratur, tanpa ada kegaduhan tanpa ada kebisingan. Sekolah elit ini memang berbeda, Seoul Institute of Media and Art memang terkenal dengan sistem pengajarannya yang disiplin dan teratur. Ah, tetapi dia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, terkadang namanya anak muda ya bertingkah seperti anak muda.

Pemuda itu melirik arlojinya, lebih dari setengah jam lagi dirinya harus duduk tenang di kursi menyakitkan ini. Berkutat dengan rumus-rumus yang hari ini tak ingin ia cerna sama sekali. Lembaran dalam buku catatannya yang biasanya penuh hari ini tampak hanya coretan-coretan tak bermakna, sepertinya mood pemuda ini benar-benar buruk hari ini.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tampak diam sekali hari ini."

Sungmin melirik pemuda lain yang duduk di sampingnya, bertanya kepadanya dengan suara yang sedikit berbisik. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang duduk di samping Sungmin mencondongkan badannya agar lebih dekat dengan pemuda berpipi tembam itu, "Hei, mau pesan pizza?"

Sungmin melirik dengan alis mata sedikit tertarik ke atas, "Traktir?" Pemuda dengan name tag 'Kim Jong Woon' itu tersenyum kecil, "Kau tenang saja, tapi kau yang pesan."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas. Baru saja dia ingin menekan tombol layanan pizza, kelasnya yang tadinya sunyi sontak menjadi heboh tatkala ketua kelas mereka mulai mengumumkan bahwa sampai pelajaran terakhir nanti mereka hanya belajar mandiri. Sudah dia katakan, namanya anak muda ya seperti mereka. Sedisiplin apapun aturannya, keributan tak bisa dihindari begitu saja.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Mencari tempat yang lebih tenang untuk menelpon. "Hallo? Ya, saya pesan 1 porsi besar. Alamatnya di—"

_'Apakah hari ini Cho Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah?'_

Sungmin diam sejenak. Tak sengaja mendengar kumpulan gadis-gadis yang berbicara tak jauh darinya. Mereka bergerombol di sudut koridor, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat gadis-gadis itu.

_'Benarkah? Ahh, aku jadi khawatir.'_

Sungmin terpaku, mau tak mau mengira-ngira siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi tak perlu terlalu lama memikirkannya, Sungmin cukup yakin tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. _'Dia'_ lagi... Sungmin yakin mereka membicarakan tentang hal itu lagi.

_'Kudengar dia sudah putus. Kenapa kau tidak coba berkencan dengannya? Aku dengar siapapun yang mengajaknya berkencan dia akan menerimanya.'_

**Bingo!** Dugaannya tepat sekali. Pembicaraan yang paling hangat setiap awal minggu tentu saja tentang anak kelas satu itu. Sungmin tadinya tak begitu mengerti kenapa para gadis itu senang sekali membicarakan orang lain, bahkan mereka tak mengenal dengan baik siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Memilih untuk tak peduli, dia berjalan santai masuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"My Sunshine~!" Sungmin menoleh heran dengan panggilan menggelikan itu, dan sudah dapat dia tebak siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang tersenyum dengan polos kepadanya.

"Victoria," sapa Sungmin dengan nada pelan. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas Sungmin, duduk bergabung dengan Yesung yang dari awal melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua. "Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali?"

Sungmin bersender di kursinya sendiri, "Tak sengaja mendengar beberapa pembicaraan." Yesung dan Victoria saling melihat, "Kau? Menguping pembicaraan orang? Tak mungkin," sanggah Yesung dengan nada bercanda.

"Hanya tak sengaja mendengar, lagipula suara mereka terlalu kencang untuk tak didengar orang lain." Sungmin memasukkan beberapa bukunya yang masih terbuka di atas meja lalu beberapa saat terpaku dengan layar ponselnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti itu Victoria nampaknya mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Biar aku tebak, kau putus lagi?" tanya Victoria tiba-tiba. "Lebih tepatnya dia dicampakkan lagi," jawab Yesung. "Alasannya apa lagi?" Baru saja Sungmin ingin buka suara Yesung menyahutinya tanpa ragu, "Kau tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, kau terlalu kejam untuk kami. Kau tidak bisa mengerti kami~" sambung Yesung tanpa peduli senggolan keras dari Victoria. Sungmin tampak tak peduli, tapi jelas dia terlihat kesal hari ini.

"Berhentilah mengejeknya, dia tak seburuk itu. Wajar saja banyak yang mengaguminya lihat wajahnya yang tampak selalu muda itu dia terlihat sangat tampan," bela Victoria. Sungmin dengan eskpresi datarnya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Victoria yang duduk di depannya, membuat Victoria harus mundur beberapa jarak, "H-hei... apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh."

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari wajahmu begi menarik? Kalau begitu apa kau mau berkencan denganku?"

_Plak!_

"Au..."

Sukses, satu pukulan di kepala Sungmin cukup untuk membuat Sungmin meringis dan Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Dia playboy," bisik Yesung masih dengan tawa kecil. Victoria merengut kesal, "Kau tidak pernah berubah, bisakah kau bersikap lebih normal? Jangan mengatakan apapun seenaknya untuk menyenangkan wanita. Lagipula mereka ada benarnya, tidakkah kau tau ketika kau sedang memainkan gitarmu itu wajahmu sangat cool? Lalu ketika kau selesai memainkan sebuah lagu _'bang!'_ senyum pangeranmu itu keluar. Wanita mana yang tak jatuh hati?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. "Aku hanya berusaha bersikap seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Hanya saja mereka selalu berharap lebih, dan itu dapat dipastikan selalu terjadi. Mereka merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak coba pacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

Perbincangan Sungmin dan Victoria terhenti tiba-tiba. Melihat Yesung yang balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak bersalah. Sungmin mengutarakan kebingungannya seketika, "Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Dia laki-laki jadi tak akan merepotkan. Dan dia populer, sama sepertimu. Terlebih lagi dia adik kelasmu. Kalau tidak salah kalian sempat cukup dekat semester lalu."

_Plak!_

"Argh, Vic! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yesung meringis cukup kuat ketika Victoria menimpuknya dengan kamus yang cukup tebal. "Kalian berdua itu sama saja! Memangnya dunia ini milik kau saja? Memangnya Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah? Memangnya siapa dia? Pacarmu? Bukan, 'kan?" tanya Yesung kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba Yesung terdiam, ia menyeringai dengan sangat menyebalkan. "Ahh, itu membawa kenangan..." senandung Yesung mengejek, "kau mantan bocah itu juga, 'kan?"

Victoria menjauhkan dirinya dari Yesung yang makin menyeringai kejam. Ia mengusir-ngusir Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "A-apa sih?! Lagipula itu bukan hal yang menyedihkan!"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bodoh. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu bangga? Dasar aneh!"

Melihat kedua teman baiknya mulai beradu argumen Sungmin memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas dan menunggu pizza pesanannya. Dan lagi-lagi dalam perjalanannya ia mendengar sayup-sayup nama _'Cho Kyuhyun'_ disebut lagi.

.

.

Wooah.. _'Hei lihat... lihat itu...'_

"Bodoh, air mataku tak bisa berhenti." Lelaki dengan rambut ikal berwarna kecokelatan itu terus mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Berjalan dengan lambat karena takut akan menabrak seseorang ataupun sesuatu karena kondisinya sekarang.

Tapi dia tampan, sangat tampan. Dia tinggi, badannya proporsional dan wajahnya benar-benar menarik. Tak heran ketika ia lewat dengan air mata yang mengalir menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Lelaki itu menoleh, menajamkan pengelihatannya berusaha mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang ketika orang itu menepuk pundaknya cukup keras. Kyuhun mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "W-woa Kyuhyun, kau menangis? Maaf maaf! Aku tak tahu itu sangat menyakitkan, maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun mendecih pelan dan memukul kepala temannya itu pelan, "Hoi, Shim Changmin aku tidak menangis!"

Dengan sedikit kesal Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin ke arah gerbang sekolah, Changmin yang tersadar buru-buru mengejar Kyuhyun, "Ada apa?"

"Kontak lensku, mereka buruk sekali. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti, jadi diamlah."

"Aaah, kau benar. Matamu begitu buruk sehingga kau sangat bergantung pada benda-benda itu. Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil kacamataku."

Changmin menyapa para gadis yang berjalan di sekitar lorong sekolah dengan senyuman polosnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ah, hal ini mengingatkanku akan satu hal. Kyuhyun-ah, apa benar kau putus dengan Sulli?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kau dengar rumor dari siapa lagi?"

"Jadi itu tidak benar?" sahut Changmin cepat. Kyuhyun diam sebentar, "Ya, tidak juga." Changmin benar-benar jengkel dengan jawaban temannya yang satu ini, "Kenapa kau putus dengannya? Apa kurangnya gadis satu itu? Dia sangat cantik dan imut. Benar-benar seperti dewi."

"Hei kau, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat pergi sana. Kau akan disangka membolos jika kau berkeliaran terus di sini. Cepat, pergi sana," usir Kyuhyun tanpa ditutupi sedikitpun. Ia mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh, mengusirnya dengan sangat kentara.

"Ya! Kau meninggalkanku lagi? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

.

.

Sungmin bersender di tembok dekat pagar sekolahan mereka. Ia menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya lelah.

Berpikir tentang apa yang Yesung dan Victoria katakan, ia kembali mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal sepanjang hari. Dia baru saja putus—atau dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Alasan mereka selalu sama, bahwa Sungmin bukan sosok yang selalu mereka idam-idamkan. Sungmin itu baik, hampir selalu menerima siapapun yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Bukan, dia bukan playboy seperti apa yang Yesung katakan kepadanya. Dia hanya tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain. Yang ternyata sikapnya yang seperti itu justru banyak membuat orang lain berspekulasi semakin liar. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, bagaimana mereka bisa menilai sikapnya jika setiap mereka menyatakan cinta alasan mereka selalu jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama. Bodoh, mereka terlalu berharap.

_**Bruk!**_

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan dan sedikit ikal jatuh dengan sangat tak elitenya. Merasa mengenalinya buru-buru Sungmin menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. "Kyuhyun?"

Setelah mereka berdua berdiri, Kyuhyun membenarkan kacamata minusnya sedikit kaget karena melihat sunbae-nya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan diri dari Sungmin, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit canggung, "Maaf."

"Bukan masalah besar," jawab Sungmin singkat. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sebentar, "Aku tak tahu kau memakai kacamata." Kyuhyun secara cepat meraba kacamatanya, lupa kalau ia tak menggunakan lensanya yang biasa. "Ah, kontak lensku sedikit bermasalah, mungkin nanti aku akan ke dokter untuk memeriksanya."

Sungmin menghela napas berusaha tak peduli. "Begitu buruknya matamu? Orang pintar terkadang menyusahkan." Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?" Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa begitu. Kau populer karena kepintaranmu... juga wajahmu." Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab, membiarkan Sungmin memandangi jalanan di depan mereka. Sepi sekali hari ini, tak banyak orang yang lewat seperti biasanya, sungguh aneh.

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, lalu Kyuhyun memulainya, "Bukankah kau ada jam, Hyung? Kenapa di sini?"

"Hm? Kelasku jam mandiri sekarang. Hanya menunggu pesanan pizza datang." Kyuhyun bergumam mengerti dan tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Sungmin sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa sekarang justru berdiri tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kudengar kau baru putus lagi dengan pacarmu." Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat ketika Sungmin mengatakan hal itu. Ia melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya, menjawabnya dengan suara ramah, "Ah... berita memang menyebar dengan cepat."

"Kau sendiri? Apakah baik-baik saja dengan pacarmu? Kau sangat populer, pasti sulit menjaga hubungan."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan dengan penuturan Kyuhyun, "Pikiranmu sama saja dengan mereka. Memangnya populer bisa menjamin suatu hubungan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya," Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, "lalu apakah kau yang selalu memutuskan mereka?"

"Bukan. Aku yang selalu dicampakkan," jelas Sungmin dengan tawa kecil. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Mereka mencampakkanmu? Mata mereka pasti akan menyesal untuk membiarkan orang sepertimu pergi."

"Hei, kau baru saja menggodaku," kekeh Sungmin. Kyuhyun balas dengan senyuman, "Dan kau baru saja tersipu untukku." Sungmin diam tak menjawab, membiarkan helaian rambutnya kembali tertiup angin. Memikirkan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Mereka cukup dekat. Ya, Sungmin ingat hari-hari pertama Kyuhyun datang, para wanita itu menggila dan membuat para ketua klub berebutan merekrutnya. Seperti artis saja anak itu. Tapi kemampuan vokal suaranya memang harus Sungmin akui. Ia sebagai ketua klub seni tahun lalu bisa dibilang mengerti kenapa banyak sekali yang mengincarnya. Dia memang sudah tidak terlalu aktif lagi, hanya saja mereka dulu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di studio latihan. Hanya karena mereka berdua merupakan tipe yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain, pertemanan mereka pun tak berkembang sejauh itu.

"Hm?"

Sungmin terlalu banyak melamun sepertinya, ia terlihat bingung sejenak sebelum mengingat apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Apa kah kau punya tipe ideal? Seperti bagaimana wajahnya, rambutnya, bentuk badan, ya hal-hal seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Lalu ia berpikir sebentar, sesekali melihat ke arah Sungmin. "Mungkin kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mungkin jika kau berbicara tentang itu... aku suka wajahmu, apa itu bisa termasuk tipe idealku?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika berkencan denganku?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak dengan penuturan tanpa nada itu. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin pun tak berubah, benar-benar sulit untuk membedakan dia main-main atau tidak. Tenggorokannya tercekat hanya untuk meminta konfirmasi dari kata-kata Sungmin barusan. Tatapan itu, Kyuhyun tak berani menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin pikirkan.

_**Vroom vrooom...**_

"Selamat siang! Apakah kau Lee Sungmin-sshi?" sapa petugas pizza yang langsung menuju ke arah Sungmin. Situasi aneh yang tadinya mengelilingi mereka seketika buyar ketika Sungmin membenarkan perkataan petugas itu dengan senyuman, ia mengambil sejumlah uang untuk membayar petugas tersebut.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Sampai jumpa," ujarnya. Lalu berhenti sebentar menoleh ke belakang, "pulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa untuk datang ke klub."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun membenarkan kacamatanya. Sungmin terlihat jengkel dan mengulanginya dengan cukup keras, "Klub! Kau dengar itu? Kau harus datang."

Ah... Kyuhyun hampir lupa dengan klub musik itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela napas. "Jangan terlihat terbebani seperti itu. Kau mulai membuatku jengkel."

"E-eh? Maaf." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam, dia juga tak mengerti kenapa tak beranjak dari tempat ini setelah melihat punggung Sungmin semakin menjauh.

_**Drrrt... drrtt..**__**.**_

"Huh? Ada apa?"

_'Ya! Kau dimana? Mr. Park mencarimu!'_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya, Changmin itu benar-benar harus diajari bagaimana caranya bicara di telepon. Gzz, bahkan dia bertambah kesal karena kehilangan pandang dari Sungmin.

"Hm... iya, diamlah aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

Sungmin sedang mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan tenang, bersiap untuk pulang. Ini sudah sore dan ia harus segera pulang, lagipula ia berjanji kepada Sungjin—adiknya, untuk pulang lebih awal. Ketika sedang melamun, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kata-katanya tadi siang, wajahnya perlahan memerah karena malu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan berkata seperti itu dengannya." Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. "Mati saja kau Yesung," gumamnya. Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil tas gitarnya, kali ini benar-benar bersiap untuk pulang.

"—ng! Sungmin hyung!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun terengah-engah seperti habis berlari sepanjang koridor. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menarik napas dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sudah menggila karena tubuhnya berlari dari tadi, tapi ketika melihat Sungmin menunggunya berbicara ia tersenyum. "Aku datang ke ruang seni, dan tak menemukanmu di sana."

Genggaman tangan Sungmin di tas gitarnya mengerat, jangan bilang bocah itu benar-benar datang hanya karena dirinya?

"Aku sudah kelas tiga, hanya perlu sesekali datang ke sana. Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Tidak kembali ke sana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hari ini pertemuannya dibatalkan karena pelatih sakit."

"O-oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," ujar Sungmin. Membungkuk beberapa derajat sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"T-tunggu, Hyung! Maukah kau pulang bersamaku hari ini?"

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar, kembali membuat Kyuhyun bingung dengan maksud ekspresi Sungmin yang satu itu. "Boleh juga," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cerah, ia bergegas berlari meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengambil tasnya.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya, berpikir untuk menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang. Lalu langkahnya terhenti, bola matanya melebar ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar telah hilang hilang. Dalam keheningan di koridor yang sepi itu Sungmin kembali berpikir, "Dia tidak menganggap yang tadi siang itu serius, 'kan?"

.

.

Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kereta. Melihat sekeliling dan bergumam pelan. Suasana tak terlalu ramai karena ia pulang sedikit terlambat, kadang perhatiannya tak lepas dari ponselnya. Menunggu jawaban Sungjin dari keterlambatannya hari ini. Namun hal yang paling melelahkan ialah Sungmin tak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Apakah dia akan bersikap sebaik ini terhadap semua orang? Dia terlalu baik.

"Kenapa kau jarang sekali datang ke klub?" tanya Sungmin membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak kecil yang sedang melihat mereka berdua denga mata bulatnya yang besar. "Ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Lalu ia tersenyum ke arah anak tadi, anak tadi dengan rambutnya yang terkuncir dua segera menyembunyikan diri di samping ibunya.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu tak berkomentar, sekedar menjawab pernyataan dari Kyuhyun, "Mulai sekarang kau harus masuk. Anak-anak kelas satu itu berisik sekali."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Bah, bahkan dia lebih terlihat nyaman berkomunikasi dengan anak yang ada di depannya. Mereka tidak bicara langsung, hanya saja Sungmin merasa mereka berdua sedang berbicara dan kini Sungmin merasa diacuhkan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, anak kecil tadi menyadari itu dan tertawa dengan ekspresi tersipu ke arah Sungmin.

Sekarang sepertinya Sungmin menyadari kenapa Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Anak itu menggemaskan! Sungmin membuka tasnya dan menemukan lollipop yang masih ia simpan, ia melambaikan permen itu ke arah anak itu. Dengan ragu ia menengok ke ibunya, ketika diberi persetujuan ia langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin. "Terimakasih."

Anak yang pakaiannya tampak kebesaran itu lalu menarik ujung baju Sungmin. Sungmin merendahkan wajahnya dan anak itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin, "Kakak itu berkata padaku bahwa ia sedang bersama kekasihnya yang sangat cantik."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar perkataan anak itu, ia mengacak rambut anak itu sebentar sebelum membiarkannya pergi. Ia melirik Kyuhyun lalu bertanya, "Hmm... um, boleh aku tahu dimana rumahmu?" suaranya jadi terdengar aneh karena berusaha menahan tawa akibat perkataan barusan.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam saja mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sungmin, "Huh? Rumahku? Seharusnya di pemberhentian sebelumnya," jawabnya santai.

_Apa dia bilang?_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak turun? Apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat dulu?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamamu," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa beban. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, kacamata yang Kyuhyun kenakan benar-benar memperburuk keadaan. Urrgh... rasanya otak Sungmin benar-benar butuh ruang tersendiri untuk memikirkan jalan pikiran orang ini.

Melihat pemberhentiannya sebentar lagi, Sungmin langsung berdiri. Merapihkan baju dan celananya yang terlihat acak-acakkan. "Yosh, kalau begitu ayo!"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, "Kukira rumahmu di pemberhentian selanjutnya," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun . "Kau membuatku lapar. Ayo cari sesuatu!"

.

Suara bising lalu lalang kendaraan di sore hari teredam oleh kaca yang melingkupi tempat itu. Suasana yang sangat asia dapat mudah dirasakan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam restoran ini. Dalamnya terlihat lenggang karena waktu yang tidak tepat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk tepat di samping jendela besar, dari sini dengan mudah ia bisa melihat langit yang semakin menggelap.

"Kau tidak menyentuh mie-mu," ujar Sungmin yang mie di dalam mangkoknya tinggal tersisa setengah. Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun tersentak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sungmin yang tampak sangat menikmati makanannya.

"Kau tidak suka mie? Atau kau tidak suka pergi denganku?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain," ujar Sungmin, masih memakan mie dengan sumpitnya. Ia tak memandang Kyuhyun dan sejujurnya ia tak peduli. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu merasa tak nyaman," ujar Sungmin dengan senyuman. Sesungguhnya ia hanya tak ingin membuat selera makan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih buruk. "Mungkin tak seharusnya kita—"

"Apakah hari ini kau mau melihat-lihat koleksi tas gitar? Kau tau tempat yang bagus?" potong Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Sungmin tertegun sebentar ketika melihat Kyuhyun melahap mie di depannya dengan lahap. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

Dasar bodoh.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa pulang malam sekali?" tegur Sungjin ketika melihat Sungmin tiba di rumah lebih malam dari biasanya. Pemuda itu langsung menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca dan menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah cepat. "Huh? Hyung beli tas gitar baru?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan Sungjin mengambil tas gitarnya begitu saja, dia mengikuti Sungmin sampai masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungmin merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan Sungjin langsung saja duduk di lantai berkarpet di kamar Sungmin, wajahnya bersinar antusias. Namun tiba-tiba ia cemberut dan langsung menyerobot tempat kosong di kasur Sungmin, ia menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin keras. "Ya! Kenapa tidak mengajakku membelinya?"

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sungjin, ia bergumam, "Seseorang membelikannya untukku." Tak usah ditanya ekspresi Sungjin makin antusias, "Apakah itu kekasihmu? Siapa namanya? Minah? Min? Siapa?"

"Aish... pergilah sana. Kenapa kau ribut sekali?" Sungmin mendorong Sungjin menjauh, terkadang adiknya ini sangat menyebalkan. Mendapat perlawanan balik dari Sungjin yg mulai menarik-narik selimut di bawah Sungmin, ia tak bisa tinggal diam. Sungmin duduk dan meraih kedua pipi Sungjin dan menariknya ke dua sisi yang berlawanan, "Lihat kedua timbunan daging ini apakah ia bertambah satu kilo? Kenapa dia bertambah berat, huh, HUH?"

Sungjin menggenggam kedua pergelangan Sungmin kuat. Ia berontak dengan gaya anak kecil khasnya, kakinya menendang kesana kemari dan ia menggumamkan kata-kata tak koheren seperti 'sowwee', 'souhyyy' dan yang lainnya. Sungmin cukup terhibur melihat ekspresi adiknya yang seperti itu, rasanya ia ingin terus menjahili adiknya itu. Hanya saja tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dengan nomor asing yang tidak ia ketahui. Mau tak mau ia harus melepaskan Sungjin, pipi adiknya itu sudah sangat merah. Tanpa memperdulikan maki-makian dari Sungjin, Sungmin mengusirnya keluar dan akhirnya kamarnya kembali tenang.

"Ya?" sambut Sungmin sembari mengunci pintu kamarnya. Awalnya tak ada jawaban, Sungmin menautkan alisnya, "Hallo? Siapa ini?"

_"Kau menjawabnya,"_ jawab orang itu lega. Sungmin kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "Kyuhyun? Bagaimana—"

_"Ah, kau pasti heran. Aku kira kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini."_

Ah... dia benar. Lagipula Sungmin cukup terkenal. Mendapatkan nomor ponsel itu bukan sesuatu yng sesulit mengacaukan sistem keamanan NASA, kan?

"Kau melebih-lebihknnya," kata Sungmin dengan terkekeh kecil. "Jadi ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Sungmin menutup jendela dan gorden di kamarnya, lalu menghidupkan pendingin ruangan karena ia merasa gerah sekali.

Sungmin membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas rangjangnya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih empuk, ia menarik bantal besar yang ada di kepala ranjangnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan.

_"A—ah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam."_

Dengan spontan Sungmin menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Dia tak sanggup dengan penuturan sepolos itu. "Kau membuatku malu sekarang. Dan ini belum terlalu malam," ujarnya dengan suara datar ia melirik ke arah jam dindingnya. Kyuhyun tampak heran dengan reaksi Sungmin. Apakah dia salah bicara?

_"Aah.. kalau begitu besok aku hubungi lagi bagaimana?"_

Dalam hati Sungmin tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Luar biasa. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghiburnya. "Tidak masalah," jawab Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang terkembang jahil.

_"Kalau begitu selamat malam. Semoga kau bermimpi indah."_

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Pipinya terasa hangat dan senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih ringan. Sungmin menarik napas dan menjawabnya dengan suara setengah berbisik, "...yeah, terimakasih."

Keheningan dalam kamar itu hanya tersela oleh bunyi denting jam dindingnya. Sungmin merebahkan dirinya dan tak sengaja melihat tas gitar barunya, Sungmin menghela napas berat dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas dahinya. Dia ingin mendiskusikan ini dengan Victoria atau Yesung tapi dapat dipastikan dia hanya akan menjadi bahan ejekan bagi mereka berdua. Tidak... tidak, terimakasih banyak jika itu yang terjadi. Dia sudah merasakan cukup ejekan tentang kehidupan percintaannya.

Dia ingin memberitahu bahwa hari ini dia benar-benar membuat keputusan yang tidak waras, namun tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang cukup berarti. Suara Sungjin yang berteriak dari satu lantai di bawahnya terdengar samar-samar menembus keheningan. Sungmin mengabaikannya berguling dari satu sisi ranjang ke sisi lainnya dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

**_Ddrrrrrrtt... ddrrrtt..._**

Sungmin kembali berguling ke sisi lain ranjangnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan dia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Terlebih lagi getaran yang entah dari mana asalnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia menggeram, kelopak matanya terbuka setengah. Pandangannya masih kabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

**_Ddrrrt drrttt..__._**

Siapapun itu Sungmin benar-benar ingin berterimakasih karena telah membangunkannya sepagi ini. Dengan paksa ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kepalanya luar biasa berat. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, baju seragam yang ia kenakan terbuka hingga bahu.

"Ya ya, aishh..."

Dengan setengah sadar ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering itu. "Hah? Ada apa? Ini siapa?!" sahut Sungmin geram. Matanya kembali terpejam, dengan paksa ia membuka baju seragamnya. Efek pendingin ruangan yang ada di kamarnya dengan cepat melingkupi tubuhnya, membuat suhu di sekitarnya lebih nyaman.

_"Hyung ada apa?"_

Tunggu... Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya karena merasa tak familiar dengan suara ini. Tapi ia yakin mengenal suara ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin sinis. Dia benar-benar kesal diganggu sepagi ini. Karena reaksinya seseorang di sebrang sana terdengar helaan napas. _"Kau belum menyimpan nomorku? Ini aku Kyuhyun."_

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat layar ponselnya dengan benar. Nomor ini, Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun? _Shit!_

Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, menarik napas panjang karena menyadari Kyuhyun adalah sumber keburukkan moodnya hari ini. "Maaf..." bisik Sungmin. Entah merasa malu atau bodoh. Terdengar tawa kecil dari Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_"You're kinda cute, eh."_

"Hei!" seru Sungmin geram karena Kyuhyun terus menggodanya. Mood-nya tidak sebagus itu ketika bangun tidur, Kyuhyun seharusnya bersyukur karena Sungmin tak memakinya.

_"Ahaha... maafkan aku. Apa aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu?"_ Sungmin melirik jam dinding di kamarnya sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun, baru pukul lima pagi, heh. Menyadari kemarin ia langsung tertidur Sungmin memutuskan untuk mandi lebih pagi hari ini. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, melemparkan bajunya ke dalam keranjang cucian. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan menelpon orang sepagi ini. Sekarang kau benar-benar membangunkanku, terimakasih," ucapnya dengan sinis.

Sungmin berhenti sebentar di depan cermin. Tak menyangka keadaannya benar-benar acak-acakkan. Ia membenarkan rambutnya yang benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

_"Hyung, kau berangkat ke sekolah sendiri kan?"_

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

_"Kau berangkat jam berapa?"_

Sungmin berjalan ke arah lemari di sudut kamarnya, mengambil baju seragam untuk hari ini. "Mungkin jam setengah 7, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau membentur kepalamu dengan sesuatu atau kontak lensmu itu memengaruhi kerja otakmu? Kudengar saraf mata berhubungan dengan otak."

"Mungkin saja."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Dasar bocah sialan. Kenapa semakin lama dia semakin membuat Sungmin tampak bodoh?

"Hei, hei... kau mulai membuatku kesal sekarang. Diamlah, aku mau mandi. Atau kau mau menelpon ku selama aku mandi?" tanya Sungmin kesal. Tanpa menyadari reaksi yang berdampak terhadap Kyuhyun.

_"Wha—? M-maaf!"_

"He—" _—call ended._

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, cukup kaget dengan reaksi Kyuhyun barusan. "Dasar aneh," gumamnya biingung. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, meletakkan ponselnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Sungmin tak bisa mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Mungkin kebodohannya terlalu dianggap serius atau orang yang bodoh itu terlalu menanggapinya? Sungmin tak tahu apa yang ia harus katakan sebagai alasan. Kyuhyun mungkin orang baik yang terlalu bodoh karena kejujurannya, tapi dia tak harus melakukan ini. Tidak sama sekali, jujur sja Sungmin sendiri tak tahu kenapa semuanya berubah seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya tampak cerah dengan senyuman yang menurut Sungmin sangat tidak cute itu. Dia mengerikan.

"Tak kusangka kau punya kenalan setampan dia," Sungjin yang sudah siap dengan tas sekolahnya bergumam dari balik pundak Sungmin. Karena Sungmin masih sedikit lebih tinggi, Sungjin harus berjinjit.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Sungmin mau tak mau harus menghirup udara cukup banyak karena beberapa jam terakhir dadanya dibuat sesak oleh kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menguatkan diri dan mencari gagasan paling logis di sudut otaknya sekarang juga.

"Selamat pagi. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Heh, benar-benar tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

Sebuah cerita singkat untuk kembali membuka kenangan selama hiatus. Senang bertemu kalian kembali, semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu diterima dengan baik :)

[Hoshi no Akira]


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Junior**

_._**Warning**_**: **_Boys Love, typo, misstypo's, OOC .

**Rating**_: _T

**Pairing**_: Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin_

_Don't Like , Don't Read!_

_I've Warned You Guys._

_._

**No Words**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**_Tik... tok... tik..._**

Suara itu terus berulang. Alih-alih denting jam dinding, suara ketukan di atas meja kayu itu lebih menyebalkan dari kelihatannya. Suasana hening kian temaram berlomba-lomba menembus kelas yang kosong. Entah kemana semua penghuninya, mereka tak terlalu mempertanyakan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuat suara-suara menjengkelkan itu?" pinta Kyuhyun kesal. Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, kakinya yang ia silangkan di atas meja kini diturunkan.

Changmin duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi jengkel, kembali mengetuk-ngetuk jari tangannya di atas meja. Membuat suara berulang yang menyebalkan. Ia merengut kesal kepada Kyuhyun, lalu merogoh tasnya dan menyerahkan ponselnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau bohong padaku," tukas Changmin masih dengan perasaan kesal."Sulli menghubungiku sambil menangis. Oh, man! Bisakah kau berhenti membuat para wanita itu menangis?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Aku putus baik-baik dengannya," ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini? Sulli itu segalanya! She's goddess, man!"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, menguap sebentar karena matanya sudah sangat lelah. "Jangan membuatku ingin menendang wajahmu. Kami hanya tidak bertemu selama dua minggu sehingga aku tak bisa meminta maaf dengan benar padanya. "

"Aku yang akan menendang wajahmu," gumam Changmin. "Lagipula alasan seperti apa itu, dasar kau saja yang suka cari gara-gara," gumam Changmin pelan. Lalu Changmin mengambil buku Kyuhyun dan membuka halamannya secara acak.

"Changmin-ah, kau itu temanku atau managerku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dan tak mengerti dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini.

"Temanmu, tentu saja!" Changmin mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, menjawab tanpa melihat Kyuhyun, "Lagipula aku satu-satunya temanmu."

"Berhentilah mengurusi orang dan cari pacarmu sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun. Kembali duduk di bangkunya merampas kembali buku bacaannya. Ia tak ingin buku kesayangannya menjadi korban tingkah Changmin yang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku berusaha. Hanya saja tak ada yang sesuai, mereka sangat posesif."

"Kau hanya terlalu pemilih," ejek Kyuhyun. Sesaat pandangannya mengabur tatkala melihat ke dalam kelasnya yang kondisi pencahayaan yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan luar ruangan.

"Haaah, andai saja Sungmin sunbae itu wanita," gumam Changmin tanpa sadar. Kalimatnya cukup datar dan ekspresi wajahnya pun seperti menerawang.

Jemari Kyuhyun berkedut saat Changmin menyebut nama itu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Changmin dengan bingung. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar, lalu ia bertanya memastikan, "Apa?"

Changmin menoleh perlahan melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius. "Kau tak tahu dia?"

"Jika yang kau maksud Lee Sungmin anak kelas 3, ya aku mengenalnya." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba mengingat wajah Sungmin yang terganggu setiap ia melihatnya. Ekspresi yang belum bisa ia tebak.

_'Apa dia hanya main-main?'_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun berusaha berpikir positif. Ia tidak sejahat itu untuk menganggap sebuah hubungan sebagai permainan. Setidaknya ia sudah mencoba, mencoba untuk mengerti tentang situasi yang sedang ia hadapi. Jujur saja dia masih bingung.

"Tch, siapa yang tidak kau kenal," decih Changmin tak percaya. Sudah ia duga temannya yang satu ini mengenal semua orang—walau Changmin yakin teman Kyuhyun hanya ia seorang.

"Dia itu sangat menawan, jika dia terlahir sebagai seorang gadis pasti akan sangaaaat cantik."

Tidak. Kau salah Changmin-ah. Seseorang yang kau pikir itu hanya khayalan, Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak sebaik itu. Tidak ada yang meneriaki kekasihnya bodoh untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tidak ada kata-kata lembut, atau paling tidak mata yang berbinar ketika melihatnya. Dan lagi Kyuhyun belum pernah berpacaran... dengan laki-laki.

Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, "Hmm..." gumam Kyuhyun mengabaikan ocehan Changmin yang makin tak terarah.

Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan ia membiarkan dunianya berbeda dari kehidupan membosankan yang biasa ia jalani.

.

.

"Apa? Sejak kapan kalian dekat?"

**_Ngiiing—._**

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah, meminta Victoria yang sedang berteriak di depannya untuk diam. Hari masih sangat pagi, embun masih menempel erat di jendela. Udara dingin khas akhir oktober mulai terasa menusuk. Dan suara Victoria yang berdengung di kupingnya bukan salah satu hal yang tak ingin Sungmin lalui hari ini.

Pipi remaja itu menempel erat di atas meja belajarnya, berharap kebisingan yang sedang terjadi segera lenyap dan tak kembali lagi. Yesung duduk di depan meja Sungmin dengan kursi yang terbalik, sandaran kursi itu dijadikan tumpuan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa menyia-nyiakan wajah tampanmu itu?"

_Hell_, Victoria apakah kau masih tidak mengerti Sungmin bahkan merasa telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya untuk sehari.

"Vic, sudahlah. Kau membuat kupingku sakit," komentar Yesung yang juga merasa sudah lelah dengan ocehan Victoria pagi ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa perkataan Sungmin tentang wanita merepotkan itu benar, haaah.

Victoria duduk dan akhirnya diam. Ekor matanya menangkap bisikan-bisikan dari teman sekelasnya. Oh, dia tidak peduli. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian sedekat itu, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kemarin, 'kan?"

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursinya. Melihat mata kedua temannya yang sudah seperti predator untuk kejelasan peristiwa Oh-Kyuhyun-mengantar-Sungmin-ke-sekolah. Bedanya Yesung hanya diam daritadi, menunggu tanpa berteriak.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya kebetulan bertemu di stasiun. Kau lupa rumahnya searah dengan rumahku?" jelas Sungmin bohong. Sudah ia katakan ia tidak akan bunuh diri untuk menceritakan secara gamblang tentang kondisinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti aku begitu khawatir kepadamu," ujar Victoria menghela napas lega. Suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula, dan entah kenapa ia seperti melihat anak anjing yang telah tenang.

"Kau tampak bangga kemarin menjadi mantannya, kenapa kau khawatir sekali hari ini?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin mengangguk polos, membenarkan pernyataan Yesung.

Victoria membisu sesaat, alisnya berkerut seperti memikirkan perkataan apa yang cocok untuk dilontarkan sebagai alasan. "Kyuhyun itu hampir sama sepertimu," jawab Victoria, terdiam cukup lama, "terlalu baik hingga menyakitkan."

Rasanya Victoria cukup bangga untuk pemilihan kata-katanya. Yesung memutar bola matanya, bosan. Sedangkan Sungmin memasang kupingnya baik-baik, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ah, rasanya Sungmin tahu bagaimana itu. Dan tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun sebenarnya membuatnya sangat tertarik, "Hooya? Lelaki seperti apa dia?"

"Dia menerimamu dan membuatmu seperti di surga. Sifatnya sangat santun, dan membuatmu berpikir dia adalah pangeranmu."

Yesung terkekeh pelan, merasa konyol dengan ucapan Victoria yang seperti menghayal itu. "Sangat berbeda dengan playboy kecil kita, eh?"

Sungmin melayangkan tatapan terganggunya. "Diam atau kamus ini menabrak wajahmu," peringat Sungmin. Yesung mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

Mengabaikan Yesung, Vicoria kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Mengingat bagaimana sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu dikenalnya. "Kebaikannya kadang membuat hatimu sakit, hingga kau menyadari kau tak pantas baginya."

"Alasan itu yang membuatnya selalu menerima siapapun?" tanya Sungmin. Memajukan sedikit kursinya, mendekati Victoria. Yesung menyerah, abaikan saja dua orang ini.

Suara bising di kelas yang mulai terpenuhi membuat gumaman Victoria sedikit tak terdengar. Ia melihat keselilingnya, "Percaya padaku, semua kekasihnya tidak ada yang lebih dari satu bulan. Kau bisa memintanya semua yang kau inginkan, kecuali satu hal."

Menarik. Sungguh menarik. Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, Victoria menarik napas.

"Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta denganmu."

Hening, Sungmin walau dengan tatapan malasnya Yesung yakin dia sedang berpikir. Namun, semakin ia memperhatikan semakin ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Yesung membalik badannya, merenggangkan tubuh karena mendengar bel masuk yang memutus pembicaraan sengit antara Victoria dan Sungmin.

"Man, aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran orang populer," gumam Yesung di akhir. Membuat Victoria yang daritadi hanya merengut akhirnya tersenyum juga.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan di koridor sekolah sendirian dengan dua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, ia berjalan dengan tenang walau di sekelilingnya para gadis dengan terang-terangan menyapa dan melemparkan senyum manis. Sungmin tidak peduli walau di wajah itu senyum manis selalu menjadi balasan kepada mereka.

Dia sedang ingin berpikir sendiri.

Nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur tidak bisa kembali menjadi nasi, setidaknya hal itu yang berulang diyakinkan Sungmin di dalam hatinya. Toh ini tidak akan lama, siapa yang betah berlama-lama berpacaran dengan seorang pria? Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun itu populer, cerdas, dan pintar dalam hal kesenian.

Walau dia banyak mendengar pernyataan serupa terhadap dirinya, itu bukan menjadi hal yang ia banggakan. Baiklah, coba dengar pernyataanku yang satu ini. Semua gadis yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih selalu mengutarakan hal yang sama berulang kali 'tampan', 'cute', 'baik' dan hal-hal yang mencerminkan seorang sosok pangeran muda dalam khayalan mereka.

Dan bukankah setiap pria yang menyukai gadis juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? Hal pertama yang dilihat adalah kakinya lalu pinggulnya, dada dan kemudian wajahnya? Lalu kapan kau akan sadar bagaimana sifatnya? Dan apakah hal itu membuatmu benar apabila ia egois, tidak keren atau mempunyai perilaku yang tidak seperti dalam bayanganmu? Heh, Sungmin merasa terhibur dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Dia mencoba—paling tidak berharap untuk jatuh cinta di setiap hubungan yang ia bina.

Ini bukan hal-hal tentang siapa menyukai siapa, dan hal absurd yang sedang berada di dalam pikirannya sekarang membuatnya tak tenang. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak berusaha menyambungkan keputusannya seperti sedang berada di dalam BL manga yang populer di Jepang. Tapi hal ini membuatnya cukup frustasi tentang hal yang harus dilakukannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun?

Sungmin berhenti melangkah, melihat ujung sepatunya dan pikirannya masih menampilkan page blank karena alasan yang berusaha ia temukan. Sungmin merasa hembusan angin meniup helaian rambutnya, tersentak karena berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah koridor.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa lebih cepat?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tertegun melihat Kyuhyun yang dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter keluar dari kelasnya. Tadinya Sungmin hanya diam dan berpikir untuk menyapa Kyuhyun. Namun refleks Sungmin membawanya bersembunyi di samping dinding yang lebih menonjol.

_'Shit, untuk apa aku bersembunyi?'_

Sungmin berusaha melihat apakah Kyuhyun sudah pergi atau belum, lelaki itu masih berdiri di depan kelasnya seperti menunggu seseorang. Memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun langkahnya terhenti lagi ketika Kyuhyun yang beranjak pergi dengan pundak yang dirangkul oleh seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pasang muka menyebalkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Atau aku akan mengatakan pada Sulli kau memutuskannya karena kita berdua~"

Alis Sungmin berkedut tak suka, apa yang barusan ia dengar? Kedua orang itu pergi menjauh dengan lengan lelaki itu masih menggantung di pundak Kyuhyun. Dan ahh, lihat para gadis yang mengerubungi mereka.

Wajah itu dingin, bahkan tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Sungmin diam dengan ekspresi yang menghilang dari wajahnya. What the hell, kenapa ia begitu jengkel dengan pemandangan yang barusan ia lihat? Bukan karena ia cemburu atau apa. Hal itu hanya membuat ia panas!

_**Drrrrt drrtt—**_

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar, melihat pesan masuk yang menampilkan nama Kyuhyun di layarnya.

_'Hyung, kau dimana?'_

**Tsk!** Tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya tanpa membalas terlebih dahulu. Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dan mengambil beberapa napas panjang.

Ini bukan tentang Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun, ia tak pernah marah atau kesal karena hal kecil seperti ini. Hal bodoh yang selalu diperdebatkan mantan-mantannya yang dulu, ia harus menjalani ini seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Setidaknya beberapa hari akan mampu membuat gadis di sekolahnya diam dan tak mengganggunya.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat singkat, _'Di kelas.'_ Sungmin memandangi layar ponselnya sejenak lalu melangkah kembali ke kelasnya dalam diam.

.

.

Siang ini tak begitu terik, matahari bersembunyi lebih sering di balik gumpalan-gumpalan awan dibandingkan menyombongkan dirinya seperti biasa. Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu dan suara riuh dari canda tawa, kegilaan anak-anak itu sayup-sayup terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Mungkin kantin sekolah mereka masih penuh sesak, berisi remaja-remaja kelaparan yang meminta pertanggung jawaban karena energi dari otak mereka direnggut seharian dengan kejamnya. Suasana ramai dengan banyak gadis yang sengaja maupun tak sengaja melihat para lelaki yang mempunyai tampang di atas rata-rata seperti mangsa, tentu saja tempat itu bukan salah satu pilihan remaja berkulit putih itu.

Ia melamun, atau dibilang melihat tanpa sadar ia terlalu fokus. Satu tangannya menjadi penyangga dagunya yang ia tumpukan di sana, mengamati gerak-gerik pria di depannya. Sungmin benar-benar seperti penyidik saat ini, di ruang kosong yang hanya berisikan berbagai macam alat musik dengan jendela besar yang terbuka ia duduk di atas kursi dengan sebuah meja berbentuk bulat. Di depannya Kyuhyun dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas yang hampir berhamburan kemana-mana. Kacamata minusnya hampir turun dari hidung Kyuhyun karena terkadang ia sangat menunduk.

_'Mungkin ia orang baik.' _

Kyuhyun yang sedang terlarut dengan dunia kecilnya terenggut ke kenyataan menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang ada di kertas pekerjaan rumahnya. Menyadari Sungmin hanya diam menatapnya sedari tadi, ia hanya diam dan melanjutkan membuka kamus-kamus di atas meja setelah membenarkan kacamatanya. Kyuhyun sedang alergi dengan semua kontak lens bodoh di rumahnya itu, memakai kacamata lebih menyenangkan saat ini.

_'Tapi aku tidak menyukainya.'_

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke langit siang yang kian menyilaukan. Merasa bodoh dengan keputusannya karena matanya terkena sinar matahari, ia memilih kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kejadian pagi tadi bukan merupakan hal besar, mungkin dia salah satu dari teman Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tidak ada pernyataan yang bisa ia lontarkan seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

'Ia tidak akan mengkhianatimu selama kau masih berhubungan dengannya.'

Aw, dia bukan seorang gadis puber yang merasa sensitif terhadap hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak, itu bukan dia.

Hah, rasanya lama-kelamaan Sungmin harus ekstra hati-hati untuk bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Victoria. Dia tidak ingin dianggap aneh-aneh atau ia sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya yang normal.

Terlepas dari hal bodoh yang mengganggu pikirannya, Sungmin menyukai bagaimana Kyuhyun kesulitan mengartikan dan menulis aksara asing yang kini ia pelajari. Jujur saja, anak itu jago dalam bahasa China namun Sungmin tak tahu kenapa sangat sulit untuk Kyuhyun dalam menghapal bahasa Jepang khususnya aksara kanji, yang bagi Sungmin sudah seperti bahasa keduanya disamping bahasa Korea.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, dia baru ingat karena alasan itulah ia dan Kyuhyun berada di ruang klub musik ini. Tak hanya membuat kehebohan karena dua remaja pria yang masuk kategori atas dari sepuluh besar terpopuler ini berjalan berdampingan di pagi hari—yang tak biasanya seperti itu. Kyuhyun seperti mengunci Sungmin di lingkupnya. Dengan wajah polos yang didukung kacamata minus itu, ia datang ke kelas Sungmin sembari membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

_"Hyung, kudengar kau sangat menguasai bahasa Jepang. Keberatan untuk membantuku mengerjakan PR?"_

_**Bang!**_

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menimpuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan buku matematika tebal yang sedang ia dan Yesung bicarakan. Tak usah Sungmin, Yesung pun terheran melihat junior mereka masuk dengan sangat akrabnya menghampiri Sungmin. Oh, bisa abaikan teriakan menggila dari remaja putri yang seperti tengah menonton konser itu? Mereka berisik sekali.

Sungmin tidak bisa mengerti rasanya aura kepolosan dan cap laki-laki baik itu datang darimana.

"—ng, Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin terperanjat tatkala Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan buku latihannya di depan wajah Sungmin, pemuda itu tampak khawatir melihat Sungmin yang daritadi melamun tanpa berkedip. Seperti dugaannya, ketika Sungmin menengok cepat ke arahnya, ekspresi kaget dan kosong terlukis dan dapat dengan mudah dibaca Kyuhyun.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir. Sungmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, _'Apakah anak ini memang baik atau mendekati bodoh?' _

Sungmin melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya, bergumam _'tidak', 'tidak'_, sebagai pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya, mengusir perasaan pegal yang daritadi memberatkan punggungnya.

"Buku-bukumu sangat membantu, Hyung. Semua soal ini terasa sangat mudah," ujarnya. Mulai membereskan buku-buku di atas meja tersebut. Menumpuknya menjadi satu dan mengemasi alat tulisnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya butuh bukuku, bukan aku."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Sungmin. Sungmin diam saja melihat itu, bingung harus melontarkan pernyataan apa. Yang akhirnya hanya membuat keduanya terdiam canggung.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. "Aku cukup sering melihatmu duduk disini."

Sungmin melihat keseliling, mendapati berbagai alat musik yang tersusun rapih di sudut ruangan. Jendela besar yang terbuka membuat hembusan angin masuk seenaknya tanpa permisi.

"Ya, kau bisa bilang begitu." Poni Sungmin sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin. Ruang musik yang selalu sepi, tenang dan nyaman. Tempat Sungmin biasa menghabiskan waktunya. "Kantin terlalu ramai jam segini, aku juga tak terbiasa terdiam di perpustakaan. Udara di sini lebih menyegarkan."

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam mendengarkan Sungmin. Ia tak banyak bicara, herannya terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Kenapa Sungmin bisa terlibat hal menyebalkan dengan orang sepolos dia? Ahh, mungkin itu memang salahnya dari awal.

Lalu kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja?

"Pulang sekolah nanti... apakah kau ada acara?" tanya Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja bundar itu, mengangkat kepalanya menubrukkan tatapan dengan orbs terang Sungmin. Ia menggeleng seketika.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah... itu apa kau m—"

"Oiii Sungmin-ah, kau disini?"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka, suara decit pintu yang mengayun membuat percakapan mereka terhenti seketika. Yesung masuk dengan buku yang tergulung di salah satu tangannya, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan seperti habis bangun tidur. Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?

"Hoi, kau disini rupanya."

Yesung terlihat biasa saja memergoki Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di dalam sana, Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, melihat buku yang dikibas-kibaskan Yesung di depan wajahnya.

"Apa itu bukuku?" Sungmin sedikit bangkit dari kursinya, tanpa sadar tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya.

"Menurutmu apa, bodoh," gumam Yesung dengan sedikit jahil, tak tahan hati melihat ekspresi Sungmin, 'Aku melihat telinga anjing,' bisik hatinya.

Bola mata Sungmin berbinar cerah, siapa sangka bukunya yang ia kira hilang selama seminggu ada di tangan spontan berjalan sedikit cepat dan menubruk Yesung dalam pelukkan telak, dadanya begitu lega sampai ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau benar-benar!"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam saja mulai merasa terganggu dengan adegan di depan matanya. Hei, hei Sungmin itu kekasihnya, lalu kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu seenaknya?

"Jangan tinggalkan hal bodoh lagi, kau tak mau Vic mengocehimu karena tugasnya yang belum selesai dan kau hilangkan," jelas Yesung. Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum khas anak lima tahun.

"Yessir, kau memang yang terbaik!"

_**Twitch!**_

"Sunbaenim, bukankah hal seperti itu bisa disebut dengan berselingkuh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang cukup membuat keheningan.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukkannya dari Yesung, menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"He he he, that's cheating, ne? Cheating is no good, no good." Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah, mendekap bukunya di dada.

_'Apa orang ini sudah gila?'_ gumam Yesung melihat keduanya. Sungmin mendorong punggung Yesung keluar ruangan, membuat temannya itu mau tak mau melangkah keluar. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti, oke?"

"Lebih baik seperti itu," jawab Yesung seraya pergi setelah menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun memandang pintu di depannya yang tertutup, suara Sungmin dan Yesung semakin menghilang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sekarang membuatnya begitu terganggu.

**Tch.**

.

.

Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku taman dekat perbukitan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, tasnya ditaruh tepat di sampingnya. Sungmin menengadah melihat langit sore yang kian menggelap, udara semakin mendingin dan kicauan burung yang melintasi langit terdengar samar.

Ia menghalangi berkas cahaya yang menyinari matanya dengan sela jemarinya, matahari itu besar sekali di pojok sana. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga melihatmya tenggelam. Sungmin menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Lalu ia melirik ke sekitar, di setiap pojok bangku selalu ada pasangan yang beragam usia. Mulai dari yang masih remaja, dewasa dan tak terkecuali anak-anak dari sekolahnya yang sekedar lewat sembari bergandengan tangan ataupun singgah sebentar. Crap, Sungmin merasa bodoh duduk disini.

_'Haaah...'_ Ia merendahkan punggungnya, mengabaikan benda kotak yang sedari tadi bergetar didalam sakunya. Rambutnya melambai searah dengan angin yang berhembus. Ia melihat ke ujung jalan setapak, menanti Kyuhyun yang berjanji akan menjemputnya. Dan kini ia merasa bodoh karena berjanji untuk menunggu Kyuhyun sampai selesai latihan klub.

_'Apa kau mau menonton akhir minggu ini?'_

Sungmin melirik pasangan bahagia yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Mereka bercanda tawa dan membicarakan hal-hal yang biasa dibicarakan oleh orang pada umumnya. Sungmin menatap samar tak bergeming, seharusnya dia bisa menikmati hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi mengingat ia dan Kyuhyun sekarang...

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri, tiba-tiba ujung sepatunya memjadi sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Haaah, ini terlalu memusingkan. Apa mereka sengaja memperlihatkan hal seperti ini di depannya?

Sungmin menyadari bayangan yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia menengadah, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tertimpa sinar matahari senja. Rambutnya bergoyang perlahan karena angin sore, dan mata itu tampak lebih tajam menatapnya tanpa kacamata. _God_, orang ini memang tampan. Sungmin tersenyum pahit, antara merutuki dirinya atau memuji dirinya yang bertindak tanpa pikir panjang itu. Ia masih menyesal.

"Hai," sapa Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menggumamkan jawabannya lalu duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun ikut menyenderkan punggungnya di sebelah Sungmin, raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Apakah latihan hari ini sulit?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja sedikit sulit untuk menyesuaikan suasana." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan botol minumannya lalu meneguknya beberapa kali, ia lelah sekali haru ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam, bangku yang mengarah tepat dimana matahari terbenam terlihat menyilaukan karena tertimpa hamburan cahaya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak ada yang saling bicara, Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat sesekali, tak ada niatan untuk memulai suatu percakapan.

_**Thud!**_

Kyuhyun berjengit, tubuhnya berkedut tatkala merasa beban di bahunya bertambah, untuk beberapa saat ia tidak berani untuk menoleh. Seiring hembusan angin Kyuhyun bisa mencium wangi dari shampoo yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Hei, pasti terasa aneh sekali bukan?" ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil namun tak mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun.

"Disini banyak pasangan bodoh," gumam Sungmin seperti mengejek. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Ya, dan mereka termasuk kita."

"Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat aneh. Aku tidak tahu rasanya cemburu pada pasangan normal, tapi saat ini aku begitu cemburu dengan mereka yang bisa terang-terangan sebagai kekasih."

Kyuhyun diam saja, "Bahuku tidak seperti bahu wanita, apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Bukankah tempat bersandar paling nyaman adalah bahu laki-laki?" Sungmin tertawa mendengar penuturannya sendiri.

Ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun membiarkan tubuhnya rileks menikmati matahari tenggelam yang membuat udara semakin dingin.

"Akhir minggu ini, apa kau ada acara?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, lalu tanpa sadar sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik ke atas. "Apa kau mau pergi menonton denganku?"

Sungmin menarik kepalanya, lalu mata bulat besar itu menubruk langsung ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau serius?" Mungkin ia agak terlalu bersemangat, tanpa sadar menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun, matanya berbinar.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mau tidak mau tertawa kecil melihatnya, 'Siapa dia? Bocah berumur 3 tahun?'

"Hyung, apakah banyak yang mengatakan kepadamu kalau kau sangat manis?"

Sungmin terdiam, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Dengan cepat Sungmin melepaskan lengan seragam Kyuhyun dan mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri. "A-apa maksudmu? Jangan asal bicara, dasar bodoh!"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya ikut terdiam lama-kelamaan merasa pipinya memanas ketika menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan, beberapa detik membuatnya tersadar ketika melihat punggung Sungmin yang kian menjauh berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Sungmin yang di pengelihatan Kyuhyun wajahnya kembali normal, "Aku tidak suka orang yang lamban."

Mendengar penuturan pelan namun bermakna tajam itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan bingung, "A-ah, maafkan aku," jawab Kyuhyun yang menarik tubuhnya berdiri dan mengejar langkah Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya karena rambutnya yang masih basah terasa dingin di bantalnya. Tubuhnya terasa segar, dan aroma shampoo itu menggelitik hidungnya dengan aneh. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan celana pendek, menegaskan bahwa ia akan tidur dan jangan coba-coba ganggu dia.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, menatapnya beberapa saat lalu menarik napas panjang. Nomor Sungmin terpancar menyilaukan mata, beberapa kali ia ingin menekan tombol pesan atau telepon Kyuhyun selalu berhenti di tengah dan hanya memandanginya.

Ini bukan seperti kebiasaannya, biasanya paling tidak Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata seperti 'Selamat pagi','Kau dimana?','Selamat malam' dan hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Perhatian kecil yang mampu membuat orang-orang itu berteriak kegirangan.

Namun kali ini berbeda...

Tentu saja Sungmin itu populer dan sangat tampan, dan dia bukan tipe berisik yang mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun ia melangkah. Jujur saja dia tidak berbohong tatkala mengatakan wajah Sungmin termasuk salah satu tipe idealnya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan ajakan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main dalam berhubungan, hanya saja dia tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata dan membuat degup jantungnya terasa sakit hingga menjadi mati rasa. Ia selalu menjadi yang terbaik, tapi tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan yang menurutnya tak ada nilainya. Dan untuk berada di dalam situasi seperti ini tentu saja menjadikan Kyuhyun sangat awam dan kaku.

_**Drrtt drrttt—**_

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ponselnya bergetar, hampir terlepas dari genggamannya karena ia sama sekali tidak fokus. Melihat penelpon yang tergambar besar di layar ponselnya, tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

"Sungmin hyung?"

_'Hei, apa yang membuatmu senang sekali?'_ tanya Sungmin aneh, nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar girang sekali. Dan itu membuatnya menautkan alis.

"Aah, tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menelpon dan yeah..."

_'Kau aneh.'_

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, sikap Sungmin yang sangat berbeda dari pangeran muda yang lembut mengawang entah kemana. Dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu sebagai sesuatu yang baru dan sangat menggemaskan. Ia tak bisa menahan kekehannya ketika membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang datar dengan perkataannya yang dingin.

_'Apa yang membuatmu tertawa? Hei!'_

"Pfft, m-maafkan aku, bukan apa-apa."

_'Jangan tertawa ketika kau sedang meminta maaf! Kau mulai membuatku kesal, benar-benar ingin menendangmu tepat di wajah.'_

"Hoo, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak datang kesini dan menendangku langsung?"

...

Oh, dia berhenti berbicara? Ini agak sedikit mengerikan. Kyuhyun ikut terdiam dalam keheningan itu.

_'Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk datang ke klub besok karena 3 minggu lagi ada festival sekolah.'_

"Um, klub? Kau akan hadir?"

_'Tentu saja! Ini tahun terakhirku mengurusi kalian. Pastikan kau datang atau aku akan benar-benar menendang wajahmu!'_

_**Tuuutt—**_

Kyuhyun mendengar nada dari sambungan telepon yang diputus secara paksa. Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan Sungmin hanya menelponnya karena perkara kecil. Hah, dia tidak akan melewatkan latihan akan.

Kyuhyun menggulingkan badannya, jemarinya menggenggam erat ponsel di dekat dadanya, wajahnya hampir tenggelam di dalam tumpukkan bantal. Walau dengan mata tertutup Kyuhyun bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang berdetak pelan namun terasa aneh. Ia menutup matanya erat, berusaha untuk tidur. Namun, sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanya satuhal. Hal aneh yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, membuatnya kadang kehilangan emosi yang biasa ia tampilkan. Hanya memikirkan satu hal yang dilakukan oleh seseorang...

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya."

.

.

_**Yaawnn...**_

Sungmin mengacak belakang rambutnya ketika menuruni tangga rumahnya, ia masih mengantuk. Dia rasa tidur tiga hari berturut-turut tidak akan menghilangkan lelahnya, salahkan saja Victoria yang baru memberitahunya tentang rapat seni begitu mendadak dan ia harus semalaman mengatur proposal untuk diajukan ke Lee Soo Man—pembinanya, hari ini juga.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali!" tegur Sungjin yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Sungmin memandanginya sejenak, pikirannya masih di awang-awang. Sepertinya Sungjin masih kesal dengannya karena insiden tas gitar baru Sungmin, ia tidak suka diabaikan. Ahh, adiknya itu memang imut sekali. Mungkin akhir minggu ini ia harus membelikan Sungjin sesuatu.

"Hei, hei, berhentilah mengeluh apa kau tidak lihat ini masih jam setengah tujuh pagi?" Walau matanya sangat berat, bukan berarti ia bangun kesiangan. Dengan kereta atau bus pun apabila ia bersantai lima belas menit lagi ia masih akan mendapatkan banyak waktu di sekolah.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Tentu saja sudah, cepatlah minum susumu itu! Kyuhyun hyung sudah menunggumu daritadi!"

Sungmin berhenti meminum susunya, awalnya ia tidak terlalu ingin mendengarkan Sungjin pagi ini. Hanya saja sepintas nama yang diucapkan Sungjin barusan menarik semua perhatiannya. Sungmin menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kekasihmu itu, dia sudah berdiri di luar sana setengah jam yang lalu."

Sungmin hampir tersedak sendiri ketika adiknya itu mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya. Dengan tergesa ia berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, dan saat membukanya Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun berdiri sembari bermain dengan kucing peliharaan Sungmin. Heh, sejak kapan Hyaku bisa keluar dari rumah?

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyuhyun ia membiarkan kucing itu menggeliat di kakinya sebelum berjalan malas masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Sungmin yang melihatnya dengan tampang bodoh.

Apakah semuanya sedang marah denganku? Bantin Sungmin kesal. Ia akui memang akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sibuk hingga lupa ia memelihara seekor kucing. Sepertinya Sungjin lebih baik dalam mengurus rumah. Haah, memikirkan ini membuat moodnya memburuk di pagi hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjemputmu tentu saja. Jika kita berangkat lebih awal sepertinya sekolah belum terlalu ramai dan aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke kelas," jelas Kyuhyun santai tanpa ada keraguan atau kesulitan dalam nada bicaranya.

Bagi orang biasa mungkin ini bisa disebut dengan perhatian dan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri. Cho Kyuhyun begitu perhatian dengan dirinya. Namun tidak, Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan mengikuti alur yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berniat mengantarkanku ke sekolah," ujar Sungmin. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam dua saku celananya, terkadang menguap kecil karena matanya yang terasa berat.

"Apa kau kurang tidur, Hyung?"

"Whoa, darimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Sungmin cepat. Wajahnya menengadah membuat jarak pandangan Kyuhyun ditutupi hanya untuk memandang wajah itu dari jarak cukup dekat. Dua bola mata itu meminta jawaban membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar memalingkan wajahnya. Telinga Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memerah karena tak percaya pemikiran yang terlintas di pikirannya saat melihat wajah itu begitu dekat dengannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Sungmin menunjuk area wajahnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menarik ujung baju seragam Kyuhyun. "Hei, apa itu terlihat jelas disini? Heeeeii, Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu?"

Kyuhyun masih memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli dengan rajukan Sungmin yang juga berjalan makin cepat di sampingnya. Sungmin menggerutu pelan, "Bukankah itu tidak sopan memalingkan wajah ketika berjalan berdampingan dengan kekasihmu?"

Melihat Kyuhyun masih berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya akhirnya Sungmin berhenti, "Oh, jadi rasanya seperti ini ketika kekasihku membawaku berjalan di sampingnya? Apakah rencana akhir minggu ini dibatalkan saja~?" gerutu Sungmin dengan nada suara dibuat-buat.

Lalu Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, dengan pelan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin penasaran dengan ekspresi seperti apa yang akan didapatkannya. "Hehe, akhirnya kau melihat ke arah sini juga," canda Sungmin sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya agar membentuk huruf 'v'.

Merasa ditipu, Kyuhyun mendecis pelan dan melanjutkan jalannya. Dan kali ini Sungmin benar-benar mengayunkan langkah cepat untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

Langkah mereka dilalui dalam diam, di kereta tadi bahkan Sungmin sempat tertidur. Apabila Kyuhyun tak mengawasinya tentu saja dia akan menghantamkan kepalanya di lantai. Mengingat mereka mendapat posisi berdiri di dalam sana tadi.

Sungmin merenggangkan kedua tangannya, merasa pegal karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Ia mulai berbicara dengan desahan napas lelah, "Haaah, kau tahu festival sekolah itu bebar-benar membuatku lelah. Aku harus menghabiskan malamku membuat proposal yang akan aku ajukan siang nanti. Kau tahu, sekretarisku itu sangat menyeramkan," jelas Sungmin di sela perjalanan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin memang terlihat kurang istirahat hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun rasa mendengarkan Sungmin di sepanjang jalan terasa menyenangkan. Ia tak banyak berkomentar dan tidak juga protes ketika di setiap akhir permasalahan yang Sungmin kemukakan selalu diakhiri dengan perintah _'kau harus datang ke klub sore nanti'._

"Ah, berbicara tentang dia apa kau masih mengingatnya?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan arah bicara Sungmin.

"Hmm, lupakan." Sungmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, nampaknya mood pemuda itu tiba-tiba berubah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan ketika gerbang sekolah mereka mulai terlihat dan ketika mereka memasuki sekolah Sungmin memisahkan diri dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat punggung itu menjauh darinya setelah Sungmin melambaikan tangan kepada Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menahan Sungmin lebih lama lagi.

Sampai bertemu sore nanti, itu katanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan jalan menuju kelasnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Sungmin.

.

.

'Cho Kyuhyun disini? Oh, dia terlihat tampan sekali!'

'Dia datang? Tidak mungkin!'

'Hei, hei apakah ada kekasihnya di klub ini?'

_**Twitch!**_

Sungmin mengusap jemarinya yang terasa pedih karena salah memetik senar gitar. Kondisi ruang musik sangat padat dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam ornamen dan alat musik yang sudah dipoles. Festival sekolah mereka akan dilaksanakan bulan depan yang artinya klub musik harus ekstra dalam menyiapkan persiapan hiburan. Mereka menjadi lebih sering latihan dan membuat ruangan ini seperti kondisi lapangan perang.

Bagi Sungmin berlatih setiap hari dan menyusun panggung hanya untuk diri sendiri merupakan hal yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Dan seharusnya moodnya sedang bagus hari ini, namun bisikkan seperti lebah yang mendengung dimana-mana benar-benar mengganggu tingkat kefokusannya hari ini.

Dimana-mana ada nama Kyuhyun, begitu anehnya kah dia datang kesini? Lagipula Kyuhyun itu hanya makhluk biasa yang hanya diberi kelebihan tampan...er, dan beberapa faktor kelebihan lainnya.

Sungmin melirik tas gitarnya yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun pada saat mereka pertama kali berjalan bersama. First date? Konyol. Lagipula ini hal yang biasa. Ah, mungkin untuk tas gitar itu agak berlebihan. Dan dia teringat dengan Sungjin di rumahnya.

"Hyung, kau disini rupanya."

Sungmin menengadah, menggapai tatapan Kyuhyun yang tertuju padanya. Sungmin melemparkan senyum miris, apakah dia tidak sadar sejumlah fansnya sedang menatap mereka seperti buruan makan malam?

"Apa kau sudah menemui pelatih?"

"Sudah, ia memintaku untuk berpartisipasi langsung di acara nanti."

"Kau akan bermain apa?"

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan dapat solo. Atau dengan menggunakan piano mungkin juga," jelas Kyuhyun. Mendesah lelah karena tuntutan yang menumpuk ketika ia kembali melangkahkan kaki di klub ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa protes tentu saja, melihat Sungmin yang sejak pagi sibuk untuk acara ini membuatnya tak punya hak untuk mengeluh. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji akan datang sore ini.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat, dia tak tahu kalau pelatih begitu menginginkan bocah ini. Dia ditawari beberapa peran sekaligus. Cho Kyuhyun, kau itu bukan profesional artis atau bagaimana kan?

Coba perhatikan wajah itu baik-baik, kesan aneh yang tertutupi oleh wajah tampan itu tidak mampu menipu Sungmin. Kyuhyun itu freak, malas, tidak jelas dan yang pasti dia aneh. Geez, senyum itu mungkin yang paling normal untuknya. Sungmin hanya diam dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tak tahan untuk tersenyum, tanpa sadar jemarinya bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh wajah Sungmin.

"Waah, ini hal yang sangat jarang menemui kalian berdua di klub ini!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, menarik tangannya cepat untuk kembali ke sampung tubuhnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menyapa mereka dengan senyum sumringah. Dia salah satu gadis yang terkenal di sekolah ini, kan?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Suzy," sapa Sungmin dengan senyuman ramahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah, wah bukankah klub ini sangat beruntung memiliki kalian berdua?" tanyanya, dia mendekap papan dengan kertas putih yang terjepit, terlihat banyak. Tangan kanannya pun memegang pena seperti untuk mendata sesuatu. Singkatnya wanita muda ini adalah sekretaris yang bertanggung jawab atas acara bulan depan.

"Apa kalian teman akrab?"

Ah, bukankah itu pertanyaan yang agak sensitif? Setidaknya begitu menurut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Melihat Suzy yang dikelilingi dua lelaki tampan tentu saja hal ini membuat beberapa wanita yang tadinya sibuk berbincang sendiri berlari merubungi kedua orang itu.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua?"

Sungmin mengambil langkah mundur beberapa langkah mendekati Kyuhyun, "Ahaha, apakah kami terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan gurauan yang membuat gadis-gadis itu semakin mendekat dengan wajah sumringah. Sungmin tersenyum miring, antara tidak enak untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan atau pergi dan lemparkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak bersama kekasihmu hari ini Kyuhyun-ah? Aahh, pasti dia akan sangat cemburu melihat kau begitu dekat dengan Sungmin oppa!"

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung lebih seperti sengaja, ia hanya tersenyum,"Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa kau sedang tidak punya pacar?"

Sungmin berdiri di depan Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar, "Hei, kekasihnya adalah aku," lontarnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang bingung sekaligus tidak menyangka.

Mereka hening sejenak. Bola mata berbinar yang menyilaukan sejak tadi tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan penuh kecurigaan dan kebingungan. Sungmin bahkan tidak mengerti maksudnya.

_**Heee?!**_

"Pfftt, ternyata Sungmin oppa pandai bergurau," celetuk Suzy yang diiringi tawa ringan oleh yang lainnya.

Aku tidak bergurau.

Namun melihat gadis-gadis itu asik dengan dunia khayalan mereka, Sungmin memutuskan untuk diam dibandingkan banyak berkomentar. Lagipula bukankah lebih baik jika hal yang dikatakan Sungmin berusan dianggap hanya sebuah gurauan teman baik belaka?

"Sungmin-ah, dimana kau? Vic mencarimu."

Kerumunan itu menghentikan tawanya saat suara seseorang memecah dunia khayal mereka. Sungmin berusaha mencari asal suara itu yang nampaknya berasal dari balik punggung gadis-gadis yang kini mulai memencar karena sadar apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ah, itu kau..." gumam Sungmin lega. Entah untuk beberapa kalinya Jongwoon menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut ngilu. Saat Sungmin hampir berlari menghampiri Yesung, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sosok jangkung yang berdiri di sebelah Yesung.

"Oh, mungkin kau belum mengenalnya aku membawanya karena Vic merekomendasikannya padaku," jelas Yesung sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu seseorang di sebelahnya.

Lalu orang itu tersenyum lebar, matanya hampir membuat lengkungan segaris, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sunbaenim."

Sungmin terdiam, senyum cerah itu belum lama ia lihat. Sosok itu belum lama ia jumpai, dan ingatannya tidak salah tentu saja. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum kembali menatap tak suka sosok di depannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Shim Changmin."

Walau tak suka, ia menepis jauh-jauh apa yang kemarin dilihatnya, beranggapan itu bukan urusannya. Lee Sungmin tidak pernah merajuk, terlebih kepada kekasihnya. Senyum manis itu berkembang, seraya menyambut uluran tangan Changmin. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Lee Sungmin."

Terlihat mengucapkan beberapa patah kata kepada Changmjn, Yesung kembali memandang Sungmin. Lalu berucap,"Ooii Sungmin-ah, ikut aku sebentar." Yesung menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin beberapa kali.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia menghampiri Yesung dan berjalan di sebelahnya, memunggungi Kyuhyun yang daritadi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Saat Sungmin menoleh ke belakang sedikit, yang ia dapati hanya Changmin yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

Tsk... perasaan apa ini.

.

.

"Kau... bagaimana bisa berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Ia berjalan ke arah pojok ruangan untuk menarik dua kursi, yang satunya untuk Changmin.

Changmin tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dikelilingi aura gelap. Hah, dasar tukang merajuk. Changmin duduk di kursi yang Kyuhyun siapkan, tak lupa memberi lambaian singkat kepada gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan genit sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak akan menyangka," ujarnya dengan suara yang diiringi oleh rasa bahagia. Kyuhyun tidak membalas, ada yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Dan setiap nada bicara yang dikeluarkan Changmin hari ini begitu membuat telinganya gatal.

"Yaa yaa ya, katakan saja jangan bertele-tele."

"Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa," respon Changmin malas. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Namun hal itu ditepisnya jauh karena kesenangan yang ia pikirkan di dalam otaknya sendiri, "Apa kau tidak tahu Sulli itu salah satu teman dekat Victoria."

"Ho'oh, aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Changmin. Ia mengutak-ngatik ponselnya tak jelas. Menguji kesabaran Changmin sampai akhir. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya berusaha menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan tenang.

"Dan jangan bilang kau melupakan Victoria, Song Qian!"

Kenapa orang-orang selalu membuatnya mengingat seseoran? Apa ia sepelupa itu? Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Changmin jengkel, "Tidak, aku tidak lupa dengannya. Kepribadiannya sangat kuat, aku jarang bertemu wanita sepertinya."

"_Oh, man_... kau benar-benar," decak Changmin antara kagum dan membodohi Kyuhyun. Kenapa laki-laki ini begitu tidak peka arah pembicaraan mereka?

"Sulli merekomendasikanku kepada Victoria dan karena itulah aku disini! Kalau tidak salah Sungmin sunbae juga adalah salah satu teman dekatnya."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Changmin. Setiap kali nama Sungmin disebut ia tidak bisa tidak diam dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Heeh, selain urusan wanita kau ini tidak ada apa-apanya," ejek Changmin yang hanya menerima tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu siapa yang bersamamu tadi?"

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah, aku bertaruh kau tidak niat kan ikut klub ini?" Changmin menumpukan dagunya pada kedua lipatan tangannya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia itu ketua bagian vokal tahun lalu! Tentu saja dia dekat dengan Sungmin sunbae."

_**Tch...**_

Kyuhyun mendecak kecil. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu dan untuk apa juga ia tahu? Dunianya tak berputar pada Sungmin selama ini. Ada banyak yang harus diurusnya, atau ia yang hanya tak pernah fokus dengan satu hal? Sungmin tak pernah menangkap perhatiannya selebih senior dalam klubnya. Kyuhyun tak—

"Tsk, bersikap seolah-olah kau cemburu... bahkan Sulli tak pernah kau perhatikan seperti itu," gumam Changmin tanpa sadar.

_**PANG!**_

Sindiran itu menujam Kyuhyun tepat di dadanya yang kini terasa sedikit sesak. Apa Changmin bilang? Cemburu? Hah, jangan bercanda Shim Changmin! Cho Kyuhyun itu ada tipe lelaki sempurna yang selalu mengedepankan kekasihnya terlepas dari perasaan yang Kyuhyun miliki. Dan ia merajuk karena cemburu? Hanya karena Sungmin?

Dia tidak berusaha meremehkan tapi...

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, oke?"

"Jangan sampai kau melupakannya lagi, Vic menggila pada saat-saat seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Sungmin dan Yesung kembali ke dalam ruangan dan terlihat sangat dekat—tidak, itu terlalu dekat. Terdiam dan tak berusaha menampakkan emosinya ia hanya mengikuti kemana dua orang itu berjalan. Tsk, ia benar-benar muak sekarang, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memperdulikan seruan Changmin yang mengundang perhatian dari seisi ruangan.

"—hyun? Hoi Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau mengacuhkanku lagi? Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan itu, dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. Dan kini ia hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan tanpa menegurnya sama sekali.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

.

.

Hei, apakah kau bisa merasakannya? Aku tidak mengerti, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kita lakukan. Kini kamu tetap diam—tidak, dari awal memang kita tidak pernah membicarakan apapun. Apa ini hanya sandiwara? Selingan kebosanan? Mungkin kau berpikir aku kejam. Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya kepadamu. Kau tahu, rasanya dengan perlahan tubuhku terjerat oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepadamu. Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak tahu... lalu siapa yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini?

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

Hari yang indah untuk meramaikan KyuMin Day di bulan ini )9

Kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menelantarkannya... ah, entahlah masih ada yang menunggunya atau tidak. Kira benar-benar mohon maaf dengan jadwal update yang amburadul ini. Namun terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah me review FF ini. Apabila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan... Kira akan menjawabnya di dalam cerita chapter yang akan datang. Terimakasih, kalian alasanku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terimakasih.

**Happy JOY day~**


End file.
